I hate,I love
by Renkotsu
Summary: Ryou has snapped.Songfic.


Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own either Yu-Gi-Oh or the band Three Days Grace.

a/n: This the first story I've ever let anyone else read. If it sucks, please don't flame me to bad.

**_I hate, I love_**

Three days ago Ryou had snapped. He was sick of caring so much about someone who hurt him so horroribly. He smiled as he drug the knife over the sirits chest. Bakura whimpered and tried to twist away. Ryou was more powerful then he had let on in the past.  
  
_Every time we lie awake   
  
After every hit we take   
  
Every feeling that I get   
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
_ "Onegai...Ryou..." Bakura started. Ryou backhanded him. Bakura yelped and curled up.  
"Bakura, you hurt me so many times. You hurt me. And now I'm hurting you"  
  
_Every roommate kept awake   
  
By every sigh and scream we make   
  
All the feelings that I get   
  
But I still don't miss you yet  
  
_ Ryou turned and walked to the bathroom.  
  
_Only when I stop to think about it  
  
_ Bakura slowly climbed off the ground. "Gomen ne, Ryou." Bakura whisperd. "For everything."  
  
_I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you   
  
I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you  
  
_ Ryou looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes had become bright green, and he had died the tips of his hair black. Under his right eye was a scar that looked like a teardrop. He had carved it himself. Ryou grabbed a bottle of cobra venom and left.  
  
_Every time we lie awake   
  
After every hit we take   
  
Every feeling that I get   
  
But I haven't missed you yet  
  
_ Bakura watched as Ryou came back. He wanted to explain why he beat Ryou, but the boy wouldn't listen. Bakura hadn't beat him because he was weak. Or because he wanted Ryou to be more powerful. But because he was afraid. He'd met so many people who came off all sweet and nice to his face, but as soon as he turned away they would try to destroy his life (or death). Ryou had come off that way and Bakura wanted to make sure the pathetic mortal didn't destroy him.  
  
_Only when I stop to think about it  
  
_ But Ryou wasn't like that.   
  
_I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you   
  
I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you   
  
_ Ryou smirked, kneeling down next to Bakura. "Tell me, my Darkness, have you ever been cut with a hot knife, then have cobra venom poured over it?" Bakura shook his head. "Well then. Lets see what you think." He took a black lighter out of his pocket, along with a switchblade.  
  
_Only when I stop to think   
  
About you, I know   
  
Only when you stop to think   
  
About me, do you know  
  
_ Bakura immediatly knew what was going to happen. "No. Ryou, please! I'm so sorry...Please don't..." Ryou listened for a few seconds while he heated the knife. Suddenly he shoved Bakura to the ground. He carved a circle on the spirits chest. Bakura screamed, and screamed even louder when the venom was poured over the wound.  
  
_I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you   
  
You hate everything about me   
  
Why do you love me   
  
_ "I love you, Bakura," Ryou laughed, carving a triangle and eye in the circle.  
"I hate you, Bakura," Ryou laughed again, pouring on the venom. Bakura screamed, tears forming in his eyes. Then the hikari carved in the points on the outside of the circle,chanting softly. More screams. Ryou got up. He had said a curse that would banish the spirit to Hell forever.  
  
_I hate   
  
You hate   
  
I hate   
  
You love me  
  
_ "Aishiteru. Zutto." Then he walked away from the fading fiend, who pleaded for Ryou to come back. To forgive him. He thought he heard Bakura whisper "Aishiteru" back before he forever vanished.  
  
_I hate everything about you   
  
Why do I love you   
  
_ Ryou looked behind him. "Gomen, Bakura. But sometimes destroying what you love is the only way to keep it from hurting you."  
  
The Sennen Ring lay on the floor.

**_End_**

Wow. I'm actually letting other people read my workl. I also can't believe I changed the ending so Bakura gets destroyed. Oh well. I have to go torch the crap that the voices in my head don't like.


End file.
